Iil Andy
Iil_Andy is a HouseGuest on Big Brother 3. Biography Interview retrieved pre-season. Q: Are you looking forward to this season? If, so why? A: Yes, because I've never done a big brother long term before and I don't know anyone except 1 person which i have no relationship with so I'm excited to meet them. Q: What are three words to describe yourself? A: Funny-ish, quiet, chill. Q: How will you react if approached with confrontation? Do you also hope that there will be drama with others? A: I'd tell them why they're wrong and nominate them ASAP. yeah i want drama with others, i don't want this season to be boring. Q: What kind of player would you like to play with? A: Loyal people who are good at challenges. Q: What kind of player would you describe yourself as? A: Indecisive, confident, loyal. Host Opinion Andysmr by far was the best player this season. In pre-jury he played under the radar trying to not be a target. But straight after his HOH week 1, everyone wanted to target him. However, his social game started to get people on-board, he didn’t even know they were after him. Other targets started to come up and it pushed him to the side. From there, he started being in a few alliances and making many final 2 deals that were never exposed until evicted. Despite this happening, no-one ever tried to target him until their final week. As soon as he seen someone being disloyal to him or signs of targeting him, he would quickly cut them and everyone else would agree with it. These were mainly threats to his game and it was the right choice, however for others not really. He was a very good manipulator, in jury, every vote went how he wanted it. People had so much trust in him they believed it was the right thing. People even got to the point where they didn’t mind losing to him in final 2 because he was so “loyal”to them. All his competition wins, 10 in-fact, 5 HOH’s and 5 POV’s helped him out. Still despite this, not many people targeted him, he had the best physical game this season. He also voted in minority every time except once, which was when evicted his final 2, loadedshark week 2. He did however have not very good jury management, treating nearly every juror with disrespect when they went, but it was all strategic. Treating them badly would make people believe he had no jury votes but the jury could see the amazing game he played and not many could vote bitter, hence the 6-3 vote and the first non-close vote, usually being 1 vote away in every season. Player History - Big Brother 3 Competition History Voting History Trivia *Won the most competitions in season 3. *Won the most competitions in BBOTT history. *Played in every POV competition in jury and voted in majority every time in jury. *First winner to win part 1 and 3 in the final HOH competition. *First winner to win final 4 HOH. *First male to win final 4 HOH. Category:BB3 Returnee